


The Challenge

by anubis_phoenix



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 06:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anubis_phoenix/pseuds/anubis_phoenix
Summary: Prompt: I'll write a drabble of Itachi and Kurama playing video games together. (In this case, it's DDR).





	The Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Pure crack from my RP blog. Enjoy.

Itachi certainly didn’t know how he got into this position of playing Dance Dance Revolution with Kurama–perhaps it was pride–because he hadn’t backed down even if it was within Naruto-kun’s mind. He was just lucky that the bars had enough space between them for him to slip through and that Kurama was feeling charitable and hadn’t filleted him yet. He truly expected that after he mouthed off at him.

He was going to die anyway, so why not have some fun, right? And that was when he was challenged to a DDR battle. And Itachi never backed down from one of those. He was the reigning Uchiha-champion, even better than Shisui!! He honestly thought he had a good chance, but as he plugged the machine in and looked at Kurama out of the corner of his eye, he realized that he would have his work cut out for him. It didn’t help that Kurama was staring at him with a smirk, that smarmy fox! 

It was when he looked through the songs that he realized that Kurama had beat this game already on his own, and as he stepped up onto the dance pads, he gave Kurama a reassessing glance. Their eyes met and Itachi’s sharingan spun. Kurama tilted his chin up challengingly.

It was on. 

The game started, and they both were doing well–neither of them had missed anything, keeping up with the machine’s speed. They started out on easy mode, though. Nothing too hard. This was just a warm up for them, Itachi was sure. He could still feel Kurama’s eyes on him, the malevolent aura surrounding him as he figured out that Itachi wasn’t going to be an easy win for him. But, then again… did he really want an easy opponent?

The next song was the next setting up. Basic. Still, neither of them flinched as the steps came faster, and neither of them missed any of that song, or the next song of the level up. And then..they were both in the manic mode, glaring at each other as they stepped, using their peripheral vision to catch the arrows out of the corner of their eyes.

It was Itachi who tired first and misstepped. His stamina wasn’t very good, after all, and though he wheezed, he wasn’t giving up. Not yet. “Give up,” Muttered Kurama, “You’ve met your limit, human.”

 

“I don’t think I will.” And, unsurprisingly, Itachi lost the next round. As he pushed the machinery away, he turned as he heard Kurama speak.

“Same time next week?”

“Same time next week.” Itachi agreed.


End file.
